


we meet and we fall.

by aos_skimmons



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, some homophobic words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: Alex doesn't like breaking the rules. She likes studying, reading and focusing on the medical career she wants for herself. But when Maggie, National City High's resident badass, comes into her life that all changes. And she likes it. hs au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be in this fandom! Everyone needs gay nerds falling for each other in their lives, especially now with everything that's going on in the real world. So I hope you all enjoy!

Alex is a planner, she’s a hard worker, she dedicated. And she likes being that way, it’s those parts of her that she knows will help her get into med school once high school is over. It’s those things that will secure her future.

She is in control of her life, knowing everything that's going to happen every day of the week.

Or so she thought.

Her was world is turned upside-down one dreary Monday morning, she just doesn't know it yet.

Alex is focused on what her AP History teacher was saying. Mr Dawson is a short stocky guy, with hair that looks like it hasn’t been brushed in years, and stains all over his shirt. But he knows history, and really, that’s all that matters to Alex.

The brunette jots down notes in her notepad as fast as she could, her writing sloppy as she tries to get everything down.

It’s then that the door slams open, hitting loudly against the wall. Everyone looks to the door, including Alex, and the teacher sighs.

“Miss Sawyer, you’re late,” Mr Dawson drawled.

Maggie barely pays him a glance. “I’m here now,” she says, looking around the classroom.

Mr Dawson just sighs, used to the girl’s antics. He crosses his arms over his chest and nods towards the classroom. “Just take a seat and at least pretend to listen.”

Alex looks around the room and notices two free seats, one next to her and the other next to Snapper Carr and immediately she groans inside, because no one ever wants to sit next to him, even the teachers know that.

Alex watches as Maggie makes her way over to the desk. She takes in Maggie’s leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. There are aviators propped on top of her head even though it’s been cloudy for the past week.

Everyone knows Maggie Sawyer is the resident badass of National City High. She is the tattooed girl who never goes anywhere without her signature leather jacket and combat boots. (And Alex would never admit it but the look really, _really_ works for her).

There’s countless rumours of how many times she’s been arrested and how many people she’s beaten up and while Alex doesn’t normally like to believe rumours, she can’t help but notice the certain terrifying vibe that Maggie gives off, and a part of her wonders if there is any truth to them.

When Maggie reaches her, she pulls the chair out, scrapping it obnoxiously along the floor so it screeches, sending shivers down Alex’s spine.

Alex averts her gaze from the other girl, but she can feel Maggie’s eyes on her. To her surprise, Maggie’s gaze doesn't leave her, and Alex finds it incredibly hard to concentrate.

She tries, she really does. But when Maggie Sawyer is staring at you, it can’t be anything but distracting.

“Can you stop that?” Alex hisses quietly.

“Stop what, Danvers?” Maggie retorts.

For a second Alex is shocked, because Maggie knows her name. _Maggie Sawyer_ knows her name. She didn’t realise that Maggie bothered to learn anyone’s name, let alone hers.

“Danvers?” Maggie prompts, an annoying smirk on her lips.

“S-Staring at me,” Alex stammers a second later.

Maggie shrugs, but does as Alex asks, to her surprise. “I like to look at pretty things. Kill me,” she says.

And what’s even more surprising is that Alex blushes. She actually freaking blushes. She feels her cheeks heat up, and she quickly buries her face in her textbook trying to hide it. But in her peripheral vision she can see a stupid grin on Maggie’s face and she knows that the girl has noticed.

The rest of the class passes in a blur, Alex barely paying attention to any of it, and while she would normally have filled up at least three or four pages, now all she’s left with is a title and half a page of notes.

It’s when the bell rings that Alex decides then and there that she hates Maggie Sawyer. And she has no idea why. Because after Alex asked her to stop staring, she actually did.

Instead she either doodled in her notebook or was typing away on her phone. She wasn’t _really_ doing anything, but she still somehow managed to distract Alex from class and that was enough reason for her, because if she didn’t get straight A’s how would she ever expect to get into med school?

Maggie is one of the first people out the door, she doesn’t say goodbye to Alex before leaving and Alex ignores the feeling of disappointment that seeps into her chest.

They have a short ten-minute break before the next class to give them time to get their books. So Alex goes to her locker to do just that. She stops in front of locker 205 and puts in her code before pulling the lock down. A frown appears when nothing happens. She does it again, only to have the same result.

Her palm slams into the metal door in annoyance, a groan slipping past her lips.

“Having problems?”

Alex turns to find Kara standing behind her, hands tucked into her knitted sweater, her glasses slipping down her nose ever so slightly.

“Just a little,” Alex replies.

 

Alex can remember the day Kara appeared at her doorstep clearly… mostly because it only happened six months ago. It was the early hours of the morning when there was a loud knock on their front door. Alex peered out her room to find her mom rushing past her and Alex couldn’t help but follow out of pure curiosity.

Neither of them expected Superman – Clark Kent – to be standing on the other side of the door, with a 16 year old Kara by his side. Alex’s dad, Jeremiah, was good friends with Clark when he was alive and Clark told them that Jeremiah always told him he could turn to him if he needed anything. And even though Jeremiah was no longer with them, Eliza couldn’t help but keep his promise.

And that was how Alex found herself with a new ‘sister’, one that her mother made her swear she would look after and protect and show her how to be normal.

They had a rocky start to say the least, Alex had always wanted a sister but she never expected one to literally fall out of the sky. Yet, it happened, and she didn’t know how to deal with it at first.

But they were better now; they actually get along a lot of the time. Especially now that Kara is better at acting human and has her powers under control, at least most of the time.

 

Kara gestures to the locker, “I can help?” she suggests and Alex nods, because there’s only five more minutes till her next class and she doesn’t want to be late. Kara grins, stepping forwards.

She reaches out and grips the lock between strong fingers, she yanks her hand back quickly hoping to break the lock, but she must have misjudged her strength because suddenly there’s a loud screech and crack as the door is pulled from it’s hinges.

Kara’s jaw drops and Alex’s eyes widen.

“…I am so sorry,” Kara says.

And suddenly, before Alex can even answer, the hallway is bursting into laughter. Alex’s feels throat constrict under the view of so many eyes, but that disappears in an instant when she hears…

“What a freak!”

She looks for the source of the voice and rolls her eyes when she see’s who it is. Of course it’s Maxwell Lord, the cockiest douchebag ever to have stepped into the halls of National City High.

Alex doesn’t get into fights, it’s just not something she does. But like it or not, Kara is her sister now, and she’s not going to stand around while people laugh at her.

So she shouts, “Shut up Max!”

“You got something to say to me?” Maxwell asks.

He glares right at her, but Alex doesn’t back down, instead she takes a step forward confronting the boy. The rest of the hallway falls silent as they wait to see what will happen next.

“Yeah. Mind your own fucking business.”

“Smart mouth for a smart girl.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Alex laughs. “Just walk away before you make me do something I’ll regret.”

“Oh yeah? What do you think you can do, huh?”

Then he reaches out and shoves her shoulder. It’s not hard, it doesn’t even hurt, but it makes anger swell up inside Alex and before she can stop it, her fist is flying towards Max’s face.

Alex can’t help but think she’s made a mistake when she see’s the look on Maxwell’s face, she puts her arms up in defence, ready to take whatever’s going to happen next.

“Don’t even think about it,” she hears Kara say just as Maxwell raises a fist.

Alex clenches her eyes shut and waits for the punch, but it never comes. She hears the punch land then another one, and suddenly Maxwell’s grunt as he falls to the floor.

It’s then that Alex lets out a nervous breath and slowly opens her eyes.

But what she see’s is not what she expected. She thought Kara was going to be standing in front of her, protecting her, she did have super strength after all.

But instead, there in front of her stands Maggie Sawyer, like a regular superhero.

The bell rings.

“Get out of here you shitheads,” Maggie says after it ends, and to no one’s surprise, everyone listens, disappearing to their respective classes.

Then they hear the voice of their Principal and Alex cringes.

“What’s happening here?” Miss Grant asks, her voice stern.

And suddenly the hall is empty, except for Kara, Alex, Maxwell and Maggie.

“Nothing,” they all reply, unanimously.

But the Principal just rolls her eyes and cross her arms over her chest, not believing them for a second.

“All of you to my office. Now.”

 

They all walk to Miss Grant’s office, the Principal leading the way. Alex and Maggie hang at the back. And it is then that Alex zones in on the cut on the other girl’s cheek.

“Hey, you’re hurt,” Alex says.

“It’s just a scratch,” Maggie huffs, “Maxie Dumbass over there wears some stupid ass ring.”

“Language Miss Sawyer,” Miss Grant says, without turning around.

Maggie rolls her eyes.

But before Alex can say anything else, they reach the Principal’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex get’s detention for the first time in her life.

And it’s for three fucking weeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they leave the Principals office, they’re already halfway through the period. Kara disappears off to her class and Maxwell and Maggie are told to go to the nurse’s office.

A part of Alex isn’t even surprised when Maggie heads in the opposite direction. What does surprise her, is that she follows.

“Hey, wait up,” Alex says. Maggie doesn’t. “Sawyer,” she says, more commanding. The Latina freezes in her tracks and Alex can’t help the victorious grin from appearing on her lips. “Why aren’t you going to the nurses office? You’re hurt.”

“I told you it’s just a scratch,” Maggie says as she continues to walk, this time with Alex by her side.

“But-“

“Why do you care?”

“I…I don’t.” Alex stammers, but not even a second later, she realises how much of a lie that really is.

“So run along to your class.”

“Aren’t you going to yours?”

“Nope.”

Maggie speeds up and Alex almost lets her go, but then she’s asking, “Why did you help me?” And Maggie actually stops.

She looks over her shoulder at her, her lips pursed as if she’s thinking. Then she says, “Because I wasn’t about to let some white entitled prick of a man lay a hand on you. On anyone,” she adds quickly.

Alex’s gaze softens. “Well, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Maggie sends her a small smile, and then she’s gone, disappearing around the corner. Alex thinks about following her for a second. But then she remembers her class, and instead she sprints towards AP Calculus.

 

* * *

 

  
Later that night when Kara tells her she wanted to stop Maxwell but she was afraid of revealing her powers, Alex hugs her and tells her she understands.

And when Kara asks her why Maggie Sawyer of all people helped her today, Alex just shrugs and says, “Maybe she’s not as bad as everyone thinks she is.”

 

* * *

 

  
Alex doesn’t talk to Maggie for over a week, but she would be lying if she hadn’t thought about their interactions at least three times a day.

It’s on a Tuesday when they next talk and it’s not in a way Alex would have expected.

She is sitting on the curb waiting for her mom to come pick her up because of an incident that happened a few days ago.

Alex drove her and Kara into school in her beloved Volvo. She had barely taken two steps out of the car when there was a loud smash and her car alarm started to blare. When she turned around Kara was stood next to the passenger door, the window completely shattered after closing the door too hard. Alex had just sighed and told Kara it was fine because really there was nothing they could do about it, but in the inside she was just wishing Kara would get in control of her powers already.

Now Alex doesn’t even have the company of Kara, who already went home when school finished (a tiny part of Alex wishes she had just skipped the debate team meeting, but she never she would have done that).

Alex is scrolling through her phone when suddenly a body steps in front of her, casting a shadow over her. She looks up only to find Maggie standing in front of her, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

“Having fun?” Maggie asks as she arches an eyebrow.

“So much,” Alex replies.

Maggie laughs and it makes Alex smile, because she’s never heard the girl laugh before (she’s not sure anyone in the school has), and it was lovely.

“My car’s in the shop,” Alex explains, “So I have to wait for my mom to get me,” just then her phone dings and she quickly glances at it, rolling her eyes when she see’s what her mother has said. “Great, she hasn’t even left yet.”

“Tell her not to bother.”

“Huh?”

“I’m giving you a lift?” Maggie says, as if it was obvious.

“ _You’re_ giving _me_ a lift,” she says unbelievingly.

Maggie rolls her eyes, “I’m not going leave a pretty girl sitting on the side of the road, now am I? What kind of knight in shining armour would I be?”

“Who says you’re my knight?” Alex asks, immediately feeling proud of her reply.

“Well I do have the stead for it.” Maggie smirks. “My bike,” she clarifies, when Alex gives her a look of confusion.

Maggie points over her shoulder at her motorcycle parked a few feet away.

“If I got on that thing, my mom would kill me,” Alex says with a shake of her head.

Maggie quirks an eyebrow, “Haven’t you ever broken the rules before?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

That’s how Alex ends up on the back of Maggie’s motorcycle.

She got on expecting to be terrified, but the wind on her face is freeing and all she can focus on is the way Maggie’s back felt against her chest and she doesn’t know why it feels so nice to have her arms around Maggie’s waist.

It doesn’t take Alex very long to realise that Maggie is not going to her house. At first she thought she was going a different way than she normally did, but they just kept driving. 

So she shouts, “Where are we going?!”

Maggie doesn’t reply but a few moments later they pull up to a red light and Maggie replies, “I’m hungry.”

“I thought you were taking me home?”

“And I thought I was showing you how to break the rules, Danvers.”

Alex doesn’t get to say anything else, because then the light turns green and Maggie is driving off again.

They end up at a run down burger truck, that has Alex wondering if they’re going to walk away with food poisoning, but Maggie promises her that they make the best burgers in National City and for some crazy reason Alex trusts her.

Maggie orders them two number seven’s; a double cheeseburger with bacon, BBQ fried onions and jalapeño relish. They get wrapped in paper and soon they are standing by Maggie’s bike digging in.

Alex practically moans when she takes her first bite, her cheeks immediately flushing when she realises what she did.

“You like it I take it?” Maggie grins.

“It’s amazing.”

“Good.”

They eat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the food. But then suddenly Maggie is chuckling and Alex doesn’t know why.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you’ve just got a little,” she gestures to her chin and Alex understands.

She wipes at her chin, but Maggie just shakes her head. “Now?” she asks, after wiping again.

Instead of answering, Maggie steps closer and reaches up with her hand, brushing the smudge of ketchup off her chin.

Alex’s jaw drops ever so slightly when Maggie brings her thumb to her lips, licking off the ketchup.

“You alright Danvers?”

Alex shakes her head, as if to bring herself back to reality. “Yeah- I’m- yeah I’m fine.”

They leave soon after that, Alex not wanting to be too late home. So they hop back on Maggie’s motorcycle and speed off towards the Danvers house.

It’s some time during that ride that it dawn’s on Alex, could this be a date? Did Maggie just take her out on a date? Maggie picked her up, drove her to the meal, she even paid for it! And now she was driving Alex home…

Her mind is sent reeling after those thoughts cross her mind and so after they pull up outside her house, and Alex climbs off the bike, she can’t stop herself from asking, “Was this supposed to be a date?”

For a second Maggie’s expression is unreadable, but then she arches an eyebrow and asks rather seriously, “Did you want it to be?”

“Well- I- I’m not gay.”

Maggie purses her lips and nods, “Alright, then it wasn’t,” she shrugs.

“But did you want it to be?” she finds herself asking.

“What does it matter if you’re not gay?”

That leaves Alex in silence. Why did it matter? And why did it bother Alex so much that she didn’t know whether Maggie wanted it to be a date or not?

“It doesn't,” she says.

“Ok then. I’ll see you in class Danvers.”

And then she’s gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they hang out is a few nights later. Alex doesn’t expect it, in fact she thought Maggie was ignoring her, but then she shows up outside her house at two in the morning on a Saturday, throwing stones at her window.

Alex yanks open the window and peers out to find a grinning Maggie.

“Sup Danvers,” she says in a hushed tone.

“What are you doing here?” Alex hisses.

“I’m taking you on an adventure.”

“Are you crazy?” Alex asks and Maggie just laughs.

“Maybe,” she says, “Are you coming or what?”

Alex hesitates, because she’s never snuck out before. Her mom would kill her if she found out. But there was just something about Maggie that was so exciting, so…enticing. She bites her lip nervously, then nods.

“I’ll be down in a sec.”

She throws on a pair of jeans, and a sweater, tugging converses onto her feet. Then she grabs her phone and her keys before sneaking down the stairs. If Kara wasn’t such a heavy sleeper she was sure the Kryptonian would have heard her.

When Alex gets outside, she notices that Maggie’s motorcycle isn’t there.

“No bike tonight?”

“Nah, thought I’d walk.”

“So you live nearby?” Alex asks, curiously.

Maggie just chuckles. “I can’t give away all my secrets, now can I?” she whispers in Alex’s ear, and Alex notices the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

“Are you drunk?”

“Pfft no,” Maggie denies. “Tipsy,” she admits a second later.

“Are you sure you should be wandering around drunk?” Alex asks, worried.

“Tipsy,” Maggie corrects, “And it’s fine Danvers. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

After a few minutes Alex realises they’re heading towards the park. And soon they are walking across soft grass, heading towards the playground. As they get nearer Maggie jogs ahead and pulls herself up onto the climbing frame. She thinks the Latina is just going to go down the slide, but then she is climbing on top of the thing, and Alex scurries to catch up.

“Maggie! That’s dangerous! You’ve been drinking,” she exclaims.

“Relax,” Maggie tells her. “How else are we gonna see the stars?”

Alex wants to tell her that they could just lie on the grass, but instead she follows the girl up. Pulling herself on top of the climbing frame, until they are lying on its roof, side by side.

It’s slightly cloudy so there are some blocks in their view, but other than that it’s the perfect night to watch the stars.

“Want some?” Maggie asks, a few minutes later, holding out a hip flask.

“What is it?” Alex asks, hesitant.

“Whisky.”

“Um…”

“You don’t have to Danvers, I would never force you to do anything,” she says gently and Alex thinks it’s the softest thing Maggie has ever said to her.

Something inside Alex tells her to just go with it, so she does. She takes the flask and swallows a mouthful and grimaces as it burns it’s way down her throat. It settles in her stomach, warming her up.

“Look at you, joining me on the wild side,” Maggie says playfully.

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Alex says.

Maggie just hums in response, then takes the flask back and has another sip. They hand the flask back and forth until it’s empty, Maggie being such a gentlewoman lets Alex have the last sip.

And by the time the whisky is all gone Alex feels pleasantly light. They lie back down on the roof and star up the stars.

A moment later Alex asks, “So is there any reason you asked me out here tonight?”

She can’t see it, but Maggie shakes her head, “I thought it would be a good idea at the time.”

“Do you star gaze often?”

“You could say that.”

“You must know all the constellations then.”

“Not a single one,” Maggie replies and Alex finds herself bursting with laughter. “What’s so funny.”

“It just that if you spend so much time looking at the stars, why don’t you learn about them?”

Maggie shrugs. “I guess I just like thinking about what else could be out there,” she says, and then in a quieter voice, she says, “I think it makes me feel less alone,” and Alex is sure Maggie would never be telling her this if she didn’t have alcohol in her system. “I guess it’s just hard growing up as a non white, non straight woman. It’s hard to make friends.”

“You never seemed like you wanted any.”

Maggie laughs humourlessly. “I had one friend in my old middle school, and after she found out I was gay, she outed me and no one would speak to me. After that I figured it would be better to keep everyone away. At least then I was making that choice.”

“You asked me here.”

“...Yeah,” Maggie sighs.

There’s a long moment when no one speaks, and neither one of them voice what both are thinking, then Maggie asks, “Do you ever wonder if we’re ever going to get to see life out there? I mean it’s gotta exist, right? We can’t be the only ones.”

Alex has never wanted to tell Kara’s secret to anyone in the months she’s been with them, but in that moment all she wants to do is tell Maggie. Tell her that she’s right, that they’re not alone. _She’s_ not alone.

But instead she says, “I don’t think we are.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

Alex turns to find Maggie already looking at her. Their eyes meet and for a long moment Alex can’t look away. And it’s like their the opposite ends of two magnets, pulling towards each other. Alex isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol, or if she has always wanted this, but one minute they’re lying next to each other and another their lips are centimetres apart.

But then suddenly, the moment comes crashing down on Alex and she jerks back, just as their lips brush.

“I- I- can’t.”

“You’re not gay, I got it,” Maggie says sarcastically.

“Maggie…”

“Just forget it.”

And then Maggie is climbing down from the climbing frame faster than Alex knew was possible, leaving Alex by herself, wishing she would have just kissed Maggie instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks go by and Alex is sure Maggie is ignoring her. Technically she isn’t sure if she can call it ignoring, because it’s like they went back to the way they were before, going on with life as if the other didn't exist.

But this time it’s different, because it’s only Maggie ignoring her, not both of them.

Maggie confuses Alex. She came into her life so quickly and so unexpectedly and changed it in ways she had never even considered.

And now Alex is just left alone with these confusing thoughts, and the only person she feels comfortable talking to about it, walks the other way when they see each other.

What's worse is that she thought maybe, just maybe, they might have started to be friends.

And now she can’t stop thinking about the girl. She tells herself that it’s because she’s annoyed that the other girl isn’t talking to her. But a part of her knows that it’s something else.

 

Then one day Maggie doesn’t turn up to school.

 

Or the day after that.

 

Or the day after that.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is after school and Alex and Kara are in the kitchen making dinner. Eliza is away on a work thing, so they are fending for themselves for five days. They are making pizza from scratch, because Kara has always wanted to do it and they had the stuff in the house.

“You know Maggie Sawyer, right?” Alex says.

And Kara blinks, taking a second to catch up to the conversation, because a second ago they had been talking about Physics homework.

“Um, I mean I’ve heard of her, and I’ve seen her around school but I don’t really know her.”

“Well she’s been missing from school for the past three days.”

“Since when are you friends with her?” Kara asks, confused.

“I’m not. We were never- we hung out like twice, a few weeks ago. She avoided me after, it’s whatever,” Alex says, trying to sound casual. If Kara notices that she’s anything but, she doesn’t say anything. “But she’s been missing the last few days and I’m worried. I was wondering if you’ve heard anything around school about it?”

“I’m sorry Alex, I haven’t,” Kara says sincerely.

“That’s alright, I knew it was kind of a long shot,” Alex sighs sadly.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m fine.”

“Something seems different.”

Alex takes a deep breath. “I just…Maggie- when we hung out she took me on her motorcycle and we went and got burgers.”

“Oh my god Eliza would kill you if she found out!” Kara exclaims.

“I know, I know, so don’t tell her. The second time we hung out we snuck off to the park at two in the morning,” Kara’s eyes widen but she doesn’t say anything this time. “And well…she- we- we almost…kissed,” she whispered the last word.

“Did you… did you want to kiss her?” Kara asks, carefully.

“…I don’t know,” Alex admits.

“Is it because she’s a girl?”

“I don’t know? Maybe?” she huffs.

“You know it’s ok, right? There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kara assures.

Alex lets out a broken laugh, as Kara pulls her into a floury hug. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and she knows Kara can hear it.

“I’ve never thought about…girls this way before,” Alex all but whispers.

Kara takes Alex’s hands in her own, and looks her straight in the eyes. “Alex. I know I haven’t been with you for very long, but I want you to know that I will always accept you. I know it’s not the same, but I know what it’s like to have to keep a secret inside. If you like girls- if you like Maggie. Then that’s ok. Your feelings are valid.”

Alex feels tears come to her eyes and she lets go of one of Kara’s hands to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

“God, I hate crying,” she sniffs. “Let’s stop talking about this emotional stuff, ok?”

“Ok,” Kara grins. Suddenly, an idea forms in Alex’s head. And Kara immediately picks up on that fact. “What are you thinking, Alex?”

“I’m thinking that since tonight you helped me…come out. I’m going to help you too,” she says, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s cook with your heat vision!”

“What?” Kara gasps. “I can barely control my powers.”

“And you’ll never learn if you don’t practice,” Alex grins.

“I don’t know…”

Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “Haven’t you ever broken the rules before?”

The next hour is spent throwing various foods in the air, Kara firing her heat vision at it, cooking it instantly. It’s less about eating and more about the fun, and they sure are having a lot of it.

They burst out laughing as popcorn rains down from the air. Alex reaches out and catches a piece before popping into her mouth.

“Isn’t this so much fun?” Alex laughs.

“It really is.” Kara agrees. “It’s going to take forever to clean though,” she sighs.

Alex just shrugs. “Let’s do one more than then we’ll clean.”

 

Neither girl could tell you what happened. But suddenly Alex’s hair is on fire. It catches way too easily and burns way too fast and it leaves both girls in shock.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to start crying, because it’s her hair, and even though it might seem stupid but she loves how long it was and how beautiful it was.

Kara cuts it for her, to get rid of the burnt ends, and it ends up being a choppy bob, the ends falling just below her jawline.

They both stand in front of the mirror, looking at it. Kara with empathy, Alex with sadness.

“I’m so sorry Alex.”

“It’s not your fault,” Alex sighs, “I suggested it.”

“You still look beautiful,” she says and it’s so sincere that a part of Alex actually believes her.

 

It doesn’t make going into school the next day any easier though. People stare at her, some whispering that she went crazy and chopped it all off. But others come up to her and tell her it looks nice, and those are the comments she chooses to focus on.

If anything, that whole night was perfect, because it changed something for the two girls.

They became closer, whether it was Alex coming out to Kara, or Kara accidentally burning off Alex’s hair, they didn’t know. But it didn’t matter.

Because for the first time, it actually felt like they were sisters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie appears back at school a week after she first disappeared. Her return is whispered about in the hallway, but no one really knows why she left for a week, or where she went.

People notice. Of course they notice, everyone seems to notice everything in high school. But of course no one has the guts to ask her where she was, so people continue to create rumours and gossip.

If Maggie hadn’t been giving her the cold shoulder before she disappeared, Alex might have asked her.

But she doesn’t have the courage to go up to the girl after class, or when she see’s her in the hallway, or in line in the cafeteria.

In the end, Alex doesn’t have to, because Maggie approaches her.

It’s a few days after her return and Alex had decided to eat outside, even though the air was getting colder. It just meant that there were fewer people there, it was quieter, more peaceful.

At first Alex thinks it’s Kara who sits next to her, she doesn’t look up because she’s too busy cramming for a test later that day. But when she doesn’t hear Kara’s familiar bubbly greeting, she looks up.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Maggie!” she all but squeaks.

“Danvers,” Maggie nods. “Your hair looks good.” Alex runs her fingertips through the ends nervously. “It suits you.”

“Thanks,” Alex says, smiling softly.

Maggie reaches over to Alex’s lunch and snags a chip from the open bag and pops it in her mouth.

“I miss much this week?”

“Other than my hair catching on fire and me having to cut it? Not much,” Alex laughs.

“So that’s what happened? It caught on fire? How did that happen?” Maggie asks, interested. Alex freezes, because she hadn’t told anyone that, she can’t exactly explain that her adoptive sister burnt it off with heat vision.

“Oh yeah, um… me and Kara were goofing around with um… candles,” she stutters a vague reply.

Thankfully, Maggie just nods. “That sucks, but I gotta say, I like the new look.”

“So,” Alex begins carefully, “Where were you this week?”

“Miss me, Danvers?” Maggie teases.

 _Yes_.

“No! Um, I mean-“

Maggie cuts her of with a laugh, “I’m just pulling your leg,” she assures. “My uncle died. I was at his funeral,” she says the words so casually that Alex isn’t quite sure how to react.

“Were you close?” she asks a few moments later.

Maggie averts her gaze. “Yes.”

Alex’s expression softens, she takes a bold step, and covers Maggie’s hand with her own, squeezing comfortingly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s happened. He’s gone. The only step is to move forward.”

“Maggie…if you want to talk about it, I’m here, ok?”

Maggie fixes her leather jacket as she stands, but she gives Alex a sincere look and nods. “Thanks Danvers.”

 

Alex of course decides not to tell anyone why Maggie was really gone, because if Maggie hasn’t told anyone, what gives her the right too?

 

She manages to keep that promise for two days, because that is when she hears one of the footballers, Johnny she thinks his name is, sneering about her as she walks to her next class.

“I bet Sawyer’s mommy and daddy sent her to some conversion camp, the fucking dyke,” he says, and Alex sees red.

She storms up the boy, who just gives her a funny look, most likely because she’s never spoken to a footballer in her life unless it was in class.

“What did you just say?” she shouts.

“You’re a dyke too Alex?” Johnny asks, laughing as he does.

“So what if I am? There’s nothing wrong with it!” Alex shoves him in the shoulder. “Her uncle died, that’s why she was gone you dumbass insensitive piece of shit.”

“What did you just call me?”

“You heard me,” Alex says, her voice eerily calm.

Just then Maggie, stands in front of Alex, her back to Johnny. “Hey, hey, Alex are you alright?” she asks, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m fine. He was saying horrible things about you and I couldn’t just let him. I’m sorry I told him about your uncle-“

Maggie cuts her off with a squeeze to her arm, “It’s ok,” she says sincerely.

Then, “I bet that shit about her uncle dying isn’t even true, they’re probably just trying to hide that they’re fucking behind the school bleachers.”

No one expected it, but suddenly the jock is on the floor and Maggie is rubbing her knuckles.

The hallway goes silent.

...

Until, “Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers, Johnathon Riley! Into my office now!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Maggie both get two weeks of detention for fighting.

Johnny gets suspended for a week for misconduct.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the end of the day and Alex and Maggie are stood next to Alex’s car. Kara sits inside to give them some privacy, though Alex and Kara both know that she can listen in if she wants too.

“So I’m sorry about the detentions,” Maggie says, rubbing the back of her neck. “You seem to keep getting them because of me.”

“It’s worth it. No one should talk about anyone like that,” Alex assures.

“Still, I’m sorry you got dragged into my mess. I heard what Johnny said about us, I mean I obviously know it’s not true but people are idiots, some of them are going to believe it.”

Alex takes a deep breath. It was now or never. “There…there might be some truth to what was said… obviously not about conversion camps, or using _that_ word, or us behind the bleachers,” she blushes at that, “but I think I might be…”

Alex didn’t know what Maggie’s reaction would be but she could never have hoped for the sincere, encouraging smile Maggie was giving her now. And it made things easier.

“You might be…” Maggie prompts.

Alex huffs out some air, her nerves building up, “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Maggie nods. “I’m proud of you Alex.”

“You called me Alex,” she grins.

“Well that’s your name?”

“You never call me Alex, always Danvers.”

“Huh, well I can go back to that if you want.”

“No, I like it.”

 

Maggie leaves with a soft goodbye and a tender smile, and when Alex finally climbs into the car there’s a huge smile on her face. Kara picks up on it immediately.

“So what did you guys talk about?” Kara asks and Alex smiles because Kara actually did give them some privacy.

“I told her, about me,” Alex says.

“That’s great! What did she say?”

“She didn’t really say anything, just that she was proud of me.”

“So she didn’t ask you out or anything?” Kara asks, pouting.

Alex chuckles. “No, but I’m happy she didn’t. I wouldn’t have felt like the right time.”

“I guess,” Kara agrees. “Can we stop off and get some food on the way back? I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.”

 

They go to Noonan’s, a popular café in National City. Thankfully, it isn’t busy and they get their food and find a table relatively easy.

Kara has three different kinds of sandwiches in front of her, where as Alex opted for a coffee and a muffin.

They talk about nothing, mostly just catching up on their day and Kara apologising that she couldn’t be there to help Alex when she got into that fight.

It’s sometime during that, that Alex feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She slips it out, expecting something from her mom shouting at her for getting detention again, but to her surprise it’s from an unknown number.

_16:02 Unknown: Thanks again for today, Danvers._

“What’s that look for, who texted you?” Kara asks.

“I think it’s Maggie? How did she get my number?”

Kara shrugs. “Ask her.”

_16:04 Alex: How did you get my number?_

_16:04 Maggie: I have my ways._

_16:05 Alex: But really??_

_16:05 Maggie: I swiped your phone a few weeks ago and stole it._

_16:05 Maggie: Not sorry._

“She took my phone a few weeks ago and took it,” Alex tells Kara.

“Oh, she’s good.”

_16:07 Alex: That’s a little creepy but alright :P_

_16:07 Maggie: It’s romantic and you know it Danvers!_

Alex knows Maggie is joking, she can actually imagine the exact tone of voice Maggie would be using, but it still makes her blush.

That piques Kara’s interest, “Oh my god, Alex what did she say? You’re going red.”

“Nothing, she was just joking,” Alex tells her. “Sorry I’m being rude texting right now.”

“It’s fine,” Kara says, but Alex still slips her phone back into her pocket.

“No, I should be enjoying this. It will probably be the last time mom lets me out the house for a month for getting detentions again.”

 

It’s only when Alex is lying in bed later that night, she looks at her phone again. She has four unopened messages from Maggie, and just that brings a smile to her lips, without her even knowing what they say.

_16:11 Maggie: I’m sorry, was that too far?_

_16:34 Maggie: Alex?_

_16:52 Maggie: Ok, it was too far, I’m sorry_

_18:41 Maggie: Are you dead_

Alex laughs at the last one, but quickly types out a response. Eliza had been annoyed at her for getting detentions again but once she explained why, she actually seemed oddly proud. Alex stores the information that her mom seems ok with Maggie’s sexuality away in her head for when she decides to come out to her.

_20:21 Alex: I’m so sorry! Mom grilled me about today and then we had family night, so no phones allowed_

_20:21 Alex: And it wasn’t too far dw_

_20:21 Alex: just so you know, it’s still creepy ;P_

Alex rests her phone on her chest as she waits for Maggie to respond. She stare up at her ceiling where a few glow in the dark stars were stuck. They didn’t really glow anymore, but she could still make them out. It doesn’t take Maggie very long to reply and soon her phone is buzzing on her chest.

_20:25 Maggie: Ok good I’m glad_

_20:25 Maggie: now that that’s settled, I will leave you be. See you tomorrow Danvers_

_20:26 Alex: Night Sawyer_

Alex falls asleep with a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It happens two weeks later.

Alex Danvers is going to be the first person at National City High to see Maggie’s house.

Their detentions are finally over and Eliza is letting Alex leave the house again after school.

The day before Maggie had come up to her locker and asked her if she wanted to come to dinner at her place, and of course Alex said yes. So after school Alex goes home and finishes up her homework for the night, then Maggie stops by and picks her up on her bike.

She stops a few houses away so Eliza doesn’t notice Alex getting onto the back of a motorcycle, and then they are speeding off towards Maggie’s house.

Alex didn’t know what to expect of Maggie’s house. But it’s nice, it’s really really nice. It’s not huge, a good size in a nice neighbourhood. And when they step through the door, there’s the smell of food cooking and some Spanish song playing in the background.

A short kind looking woman steps out of what Alex assumes is the kitchen, she is wearing a food covered apron and her hair is pulled back in a neat bun. There is a smile on her face that looks exactly like Maggie’s and even her eyes look the same.

“Ah Margret, you’re back. Come help me lay the table. And you must be Alex, Maggie doesn’t stop talking about you!”

Alex smiles at the woman’s warm welcoming and it’s clear that she really loves her daughter. Maggie blushes immediately.

“Mama!” she huffs.

“Oh hush you and go lay the table,” she says, waving her daughter off.

“It’s so nice to meet you Mrs Sawyer,” Alex says.

“Please, call me Sofia.”

“Ok, Sofia.”

Alex helps Maggie lay the table. Maggie laying out the place mats and the napkins while Alex does the forks and knives.

“Wrong way, Danvers,” Maggie says offhandedly.

“I can never remember,” Alex huffs and Maggie laughs.

As Alex makes her way around the table again, switching the knives and forks, she can’t help but ask, “So Margret, huh?”

Maggie aims a glare her way that just makes Alex smile cheekily. “Never speak of that again.”

“Whatever you say. Margret,” she adds on the end.

Alex squeals as Maggie chases her around the table. She is caught quickly, thought Alex has to admit that maybe she wanted to get caught. She laughs loudly when Maggie presses her fingers into her sides and she squirms to try and get away.

“Maggie stop torturing our guest,” a deep voice says. The two girls break apart, both breath heavier than normal. “You must be Alex, nice to finally meet you.”

“You too, sir,” Alex replies, shaking the hand he holds out.

“Sir? I like this girl, mija. But Mateo is just fine.”

The dinner is really fun, and Alex loves seeing where different parts of Maggie came from. She gets lots of her looks from her mom, but her sarcasm from her dad, and her humour is a mixture of the two.

They had never really talked about family, and Alex had always kind of assumed like everyone else that Maggie had some tragic backstory, but they are wrong, they are so incredibly wrong. Maggie’s family is lovely and warm and welcoming, and it is now more than ever that Alex realises that Maggie just puts on a façade for school, to protect herself from the bullies.

It makes her heart ache for her, but it also makes her so incredibly proud of how strong she is.

By the end of the night, everyone is stuffed full of paella and chicken. And when it is finally time for Alex to leave, a Tupperware of leftovers is being shoved into her hand.

“Thank you so much for having me,” Alex says, hugging Sofia.

“You’re always welcome here,” she says.

Next Alex shakes Mateo’s hand. “It was nice to meet you sir.”

“You also, Alex,” he replies, then he pulls Alex closer so he can speak quietly to her, “And thank you for standing up for our little girl those weeks ago.”

Alex just smiles bashfully, “It was the right thing to do.”

Maggie, who had just gone to the bathroom, comes back into the room, wiping her hands on her jeans.

“You ready Danvers?”

They leave the house and step into the chilly night. They walk closer than necessary to Maggie’s bike, walking slowly, as to prolong their night. And the drive back seems to go way too fast, because soon they are pulling up near Alex’s house.

They both climb off the bike, Maggie insisting that she will walk Alex to her door.

“I had fun tonight,” Alex says.

“Yeah?”

“Your parents are great. I can see why you’re you.”

“I’m not great,” Maggie denies as they reach Alex’s doorstep.

“I think you are.”

And then Maggie is leaning closer and Alex’s breath hitches, because she thinks Maggie is going to kiss her and boy does she want her to.

Her eyes flutter closed and just when she thinks it’s going to happen, she feels soft lips on her cheek. Her eyes open, and Maggie is looking at her with gentle eyes.

“Night Danvers,” Maggie says softly, but with her signature grin.

“Night Sawyer.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

All Alex can think about is Maggie. Everything about Maggie, and it’s frustrating, but it’s also so amazing.

Then one day the pair hops on Maggie’s bike and head to the beach. It is colder now so it is relatively empty, but Maggie has packed flasks with peppermint tea, and has sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil and it’s perfect.

They sit on Maggie’s bike, the ground too wet to sit on, Maggie has spun around so her back is to the handle bars so that they can look at each other while they talk and eat. There isn’t exactly a lot of space, but neither mind at all.

Alex scrunches her empty tin foil into a ball and places it in her pocket, she wraps her hands around the flask and wishes it was warm so it could heat her cold hands. Instead she compensates by having it open near her face, letting the steam warm her cheeks.

“I told you to bring gloves Danvers.”

“I’m fine,” Alex lies.

Maggie just rolls her eyes. She plucks Alex’s flask from her hands and closes it, before placing it on the floor with her own. She takes Alex’s hands between her own and rubs them to start some friction.

“Better?” she asks, after a minute.

“Much,” Alex says, even though they’re still cold.

And then Alex is gripping Maggie’s hands and pulling her close until she can press their lips together in a slow kiss.

Maggie squeaks in surprise and Alex smiles.

Alex isn’t sure how long they kiss for. What she knows is how good it feels, how it warms her up, and how it makes her feel like home.

“I have wanted to do that for ages,” Alex whispers once they pulled apart.

Maggie smirks. “I could tell.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and pulls her in for another kiss. She tastes like peppermint tea and the sandwiches they just ate.

It’s freezing, and its damp.

But their kiss?

Well that's perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
